Cargo Plane
|related = Andromada Titan }} The Cargo Plane is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the largest controllable vehicle both in the game and in the entire series, having a considerably longer wingspan and fuselage than the Jet. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cargo Plane is a large military 8-engine cargo aircraft. It is mostly based on the Russian , with the engines of a . Despite this, none of the mentioned aircraft have winglets unlike the Cargo Plane. Also, none of these aforementioned aircraft have so many wheels on the main landing gear, which have some resemblance to the ones on the , with an extra pair of wheels. It always spawns in the same color, consisting of white and blue. The entire fuselage is white, and there are blue stripes going down the middle of the aircraft, and blue accenting around the nose, winglets, engines, empennage, and top of the fuselage. The vehicle also features a realistic main landing gear, where the rear wheels are composed of at least 16 pairs (8 in each side), similar to many real cargo planes, where these have numerous sets of wheels. According to Ron in Minor Turbulence, its wingspan measures 200 feet long. It is owned by Merryweather Security, who are, along with Dom Beasley, the only known operators of the vehicle. However, the vehicle is the same, since it is unique. When obtained outside a mission, it is possible to see the interior, aside from the mission Minor Turbulence in single-player, where it is composed of a large cargo area, with various utility items near the ramp (such as lockers, boxes and others). In the floor, there are many green platforms, designed to carry vehicles without sliding and four rows of 28 seats onto the sides, possibly for the aircraft personnel, but it is always closed, so these are unusable. The roof is covered with yellow spinning lights and the main illumination, which are only activated when it's functioning. An orange on-board overhead crane is seen on the roof, which are used for heavy objects, connected to a pair of rails. In the front, an orange access ladder is present, along with two side doors (which open when the vehicle is exited, despite the player character not using them). At the front, more cargo are seen in the nose's compartment, with a small unusable ladder. The aircraft features a functional front cargo door, which can be opened if the player positions a Dozer at the front of the plane, and then raises the scoop under the cockpit to lift the front section up. Because the vehicle is not meant to be obtained in normal gameplay, the Cargo Plane doesn't feature proper entering/leaving animations; when entering the vehicle, the player character will indefinitely run into the plane before the game teleports them to the cockpit, and when leaving, the player character will typically clip through the aircraft. When leaving the plane, the player can either glitch out or inside the plane. If the player pushes the control stick leftward, they will walk through the fuselage and land next to the plane. If they push the stick forward or backward, they will be inside the cockpit. In the cockpit, there are two computers, which show images of military operation (an area surrounded by two jeeps and a truck), and a green screen that shows part of the map of Los Santos. It is also fitted with various lockers (one labeled "First Aid"), two unusable fire extinguishers, more unusable seats and two main seats, where the pilot takes the control of the plane. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite its heavy weight and enormous size, the Cargo Plane is considerably fast, but its handling is poor. Its large wingspan makes it rather difficult to execute sharp turns, but the very large wings in turn make it one of the most stable planes in the game. Strangely, for how large it is and the large wingspan and weight of the plane it doesn't require a very long runway to take off or land BUT it does require a wide and flat one, as it is very fragile. It only takes about 1 to 1 1/2 seconds to take off. Its high-output jet engines provide the aircraft with decent acceleration and a very high top speed, on par with that of the Jet. The plane is also very good at gliding in the event of engine failure, and depending on the altitude, can glide for long distances before hitting the ground, giving the player time to reach one of the airports or find a suitable open area to perform an emergency landing. The Cargo Plane can effortlessly ram other aircraft out of its way without sustaining damage. It can also survive being hit by several aircraft. However, like any aircraft, it will be destroyed instantly upon colliding with a wall while flying. GTA V Overview Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Merryweather Security Image Gallery CargoPlane-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear. CargoPlane-GTAV-Interior.png|Cockpit of a Cargo Plane. CargoPlane-GTAV-Front2.png|A Cargo Plane with the nose door opened. Cargojet.jpg|A Cargo Plane in flight. CargoPlane-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cargo Plane on the Rockstar Games Social Club. CargoPlaneandLazeraboveLosSantos.jpg|A P-996 Lazer confronting the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence. LiquidityRisk.jpg|Franklin Clinton after jumping out from a Cargo Plane in Liquidity Risk. CargoPlane-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|'Cargo Plane' map layout. Cargo level (left) and Cab level (right). CargoPlane-GTAV-PS4-Cargobay.jpg|The Cargo Plane s cargo bay during Minor Turbulence. LiquidityRisk-GTAV.png|As seen in Liquidity Risk. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the mission "Minor Turbulence", Trevor hijacks one from a group of Merryweather Security mercenaries to steal the weapons shipment they were delivering. It is however shot down by two US Air Force P-996 LAZERs when Trevor refuses to land at Fort Zancudo. The plane then crashes into the Alamo Sea, but Trevor manages to parachute out of the cargo bay door beforehand. The crashed remains of the aircraft can be found afterwards at the western end of the Alamo Sea. The plane wreck has many weapons around it, which can be salvaged and will respawn periodically. The plane is damaged before the player even takes control of it. The rear of the plane is heavily damaged from Trevor's dramatic entry, and debris can be seen flying off the plane in this area. More debris, as well as smoke and flames are seen after the two LAZER fighter planes deploy their sidewinders. Note that it is impossible to evade the missiles, which will always hit the wing and one of the engine pods due to it being a scripted event. *The Cargo Plane is also seen in the Strangers and Freaks mission Liquidity Risk. During the mission, Franklin uses an ATV to ride into the plane's rear cargo doors with Dom Beasley. The pair then jump out once the plane is airborne. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Cargo Plane has a unique engine sound compared to other aircraft in the game, such as the Jet. It is also somewhat quieter than other jet-powered aircraft. *When flying the plane (outside of Minor Turbulence), one should notice the interior lights can be seen flashing just under the wings on the fuselage. *The aircraft's wheels don't work like common planes during Minor Turbulence, Liquidity Risk or even in normal gameplay. This due to the fact that the plane was never intended to land or even be used outside of that mission. *There would be two models for this vehicle: an undamaged version and the damaged version seen in Minor Turbulence. *If the plane is off the map (out of the game's boundaries), the engines will stop and a wing will break off the plane, rendering it spinning in circles and unable to glide until it crashes into the ocean. *When fighting inside the Cargo Plane during Minor Turbulence, the plane stops moving around the map - it remains stationary and acts as a building interior. If the game is paused, the plane interior can actually be seen on the map as a building, directly above the El Gordo Lighthouse. **This also occurs during the Liquidity Risk side-mission. *The Cargo Plane, along with the Jet and the Freight Train, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. *The wreckage of a Cargo Plane can be found lying at the bottom of the ocean, just off the western coast near Fort Zancudo, with a variety of weapons scattered among the debris. The plane wreck lies in shallow water, mainly situated on the very edge of a steep, rocky underwater cliff covered by coral reefs. The front section of the plane, including the nose and cockpit seems to have broken off and is resting further down in deeper waters at the very bottom off the deep end where the plane is situated. It is assumed that this is the result of a failed takeoff from Fort Zancudo. The placement of such aircraft is odd since the runway at Fort Zancudo is too tight to allow Cargo Planes to land or take-off there. *There is a Russian flag on the rudder of the plane, this is likely in reference to the Russian An-124, off of which the vehicle is based on. Also, the registration number of the plane is RF-LS9130, RF referring to the Russian Federation and LS to Los Santos respectively. *It is difficult, but possible to land the Cargo Plane on a runway in the game. The best choice of runway is the one facing north/south at LSX. The player must be careful to avoid any uneven terrain or objects that may be in the plane's path. The best way to land is to line the plane up with the runway as precisely as possible, then turn off the engines and let it glide slowly down. **Even if the player lands the plane during "Minor Turbulence", debris are still seen coming out of the plane. *Editing a save to obtain the vehicle may result in a missing fuselage that holds the stabilizers. The ramp appears here, but the cargo entrance is somewhat "invisible", along with the roof frame that is seen attached to the plane. Also, if looking at the entrance from behind, the texture is missing. This can fixed by setting a correct body style value (128). * If the player is inside the cargo bay, there is no other way to leave the plane than blowing it up, (it will not always kill the character) then shooting one of the cargo doors with a high-powered/explosive weapon until it opens. *The main body is around 300ft in length (91m), as is the wingspan. All in all, the plane's perimeter would be around 1200ft (365m) making it the largest controllable vehicle in any GTA game to date. This also makes the plane a lot larger than the aircraft it is based on, as the An-124 has a length of 225ft (68m) and a wingspan of 240ft (73m). *In first person view, the character's hands appear to be floating slightly above the control sticks. *The Cargo Plane, unlike all other controllable aircraft, has rotating turbines. The Static Planes at the LSIA also have rotating turbines, but are unflyable. *In the enhanced version, the Cargo Plane features a more detailed interior and cargo area, and the access ladder now appears slightly damaged. *If obtained, it is possible to survive a crash in the Cargo Plane which would normally kill the player by staying in certain places in the cargo bay. Usually, the rear is where to be, but results vary, depending on factors like what was hit. See Also *Jet - Another large jet plane debuting in the same game. Navigation }} de:Cargo Plane (V) fr:Avion-cargo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather